


Not Such A Crazy Idea

by TheLovelyDanish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Red Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyDanish/pseuds/TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Ruby and Belle have moved to New York and started a family. What kind of antics could they get up to in the big city? *Sequal to Ruby's Crazy, Perfect Idea* ABANDONED





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-I wanna give a HUGE thanks to my AMAZING beta, KarryMaster, who also helped me come up with the plot of this one-shot! Thanks Millie :)
> 
> A/N- I tried so hard to make this story work in canon, but the entirety of season 5 has no space in between for anything so for the sake of my RCPI One-Shots, Emma and Hook never became the dark ones (Rumple did...again). This story takes place right after the group gets back from Camelot around the end of 5A.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Henry said enthusiastically. Regina and Emma shared a look and rolled their at their shared son. Both having no idea why Henry had the sudden urged to head to New York City.

"Why do you wanna go to New York so badly? I know you miss your friends, but I know that's not the only reason" Emma argued.

"How do you know that?" Henry challenged, raising a eyebrow cockily at Emma.

"Because your my son," Emma smirked, repeating the words she once said to Neal. Henry let out a small chuckle at how accurate his mother was.

"Fine, Ruby and Belle adopted a baby and Ruby asked me yesterday if I would be able to come visit soon so I can meet the baby." Henry admitted. Snow gasped and cover her mouth with one hand, her other hand was gripping Davids arm tightly.

"Henry, how do you know this?" Regina asked, trying to keep her shock hidden behind a serious face.

"Me and Ruby exchanged numbers when I met her and we've kept in contact ever since. I didn't want to say anything because you guys tend to get crazy about these kinds of things," Henry answered. Emma chuckled at the honesty while Snow slowly removed her from her mouth and looked at David a determined look on her face.

"Well then, lets go pack." Snow announced, grabbing Neal from a nearby highchair and walked toward the door to leave Granny's.

"Wait where are you going?" David asked confused as his wife was leading out. They had not been invited after all.

"To go pack for New York. My best friend just had a child and I'm going to see them whether they remember me or not." Snow dictated walking out the door and David knew that was the final words o the matter. They were going to New York.

"I guess meet us at the car in a half hour." David shrugged, knowing better than to disagree with his wife. "By the way, we should take two cars, there's no way we can all fit in Emma's car."

"Why did you buy that horrible yellow monstrosity?" Regina asked as they walked out the door.

"For the last time, I didn't buy it I stole it from Neal, who stole it from someone else." Emma explained weakly, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder and leading him back to her new home with Hook.

"And she's had her darkness removed," Regina chuckled as walked back to her house to pack, wondering who decided on this plan.

**~REDBEAUTY~REDBEAUTY~REDBEAUTY~**

"You know if someone told me I wouldn't get any sleep as a parent, I wouldn't done it!" Ruby complained sleepily as she slugged out of bed and trudged over to the crib on the other side of the room. She peered into the crib and couldn't help but smile at the small, hysterical, infant wiggling around. "Oh come here baby boy" Ruby cooed picking up the baby and walking him over to the changing table. "You don't like sleeping in a messy diaper huh?"

"I can imagine not." Belle yawned, sitting up in the bed.

"Belle go back to sleep, I got him." Ruby insisted, throwing the diaper into a plastic bag and tying it up. "You got up last time"

"I know, but I can't sleep when I hear him crying." Belle pouted. Ruby chuckled, buttoning his pajamas back up and picked him up off the table. She laid him back in the crib and watched him fall almost immediately back to sleep. Ruby yawned tiredly and kissed Belle's cheek.

"Come on let's sleep while we can," Ruby whispered, Belle nodded and they both climbed into bed. Ruby looked over at her phone and noticed that she had two unread text messages from earlier in the day.

From: Henry  
_Hey, I'm taking you up on your offer and coming down to see the new member of the family. I'm even bringing some of my family. It'll be my birth mom Emma, my adopted mom Regina and our family friends Snow and David with their son Neal._

From: Henry  
_Neal is only a year old, so the baby will have a friend to play with. See you soon!_

"Who was that?" Belle whispered as Ruby typed out a quick reply and spooned Belle comfortably,

"It was Henry, he's coming down with his family to meet the baby." Ruby whispered. "Snow...that's an unusual name" She muttered to herself

"Good, I can't wait to finally meet him and his family. From what he's told you they sound amazing. Like fairytales even," Belle chuckled.

"Don't push it, now go to sleep." Ruby pecked her temple and the two immediately fell asleep. At least until the baby's crying woke them up a few hours later.

**~REDBEAUTY~REDBEAUTY~REDBEAUTY~**

"Hey Ruby!" Henry smiled as the group of six entered the apartment. Ruby ruffled his hair adoringly and pulled him into a side hug.

"Hey Bud." She smiled. "Hi I'm Ruby, it's nice to finally meet you all, Henry talks about you all the time." Ruby shook everyone's hand and tickled Neals tummy adoringly.

"Hi, I'm Emma." Emma shook Ruby's hand and moved into her old apartment. She looked around and noticed all the differences since she and Henry lived here. "It sure has changed huh?" Emma whispered, wrapping an arm around Henry. He nodded in agreement and looked around at the changes in his old home. There was more color for sure, with pictures covering the available walls, bookshelves with a huge assortment of books ranging in all sizes and colors and some colorful throw pillows and quilts covering the couches. He was kind of sad to see the plants he had watered every morning were gone, but then again they had probably gotten so neglected they died before Belle and Ruby got here.

"Please make yourselves at home. Belle is just changing the baby, she'll be out in a moment. Can I get anybody anything, coffee, tea, cocoa?" Ruby asked as the group sat down on the couches, Neal sitting happily on Snows lap.

"I would love a cup of cocoa if you don't mind Ruby" Henry smiled.

'Make that two please." Emma smiled. Ruby nodded and quickly headed toward the kitchen.

"David take Neal. I'm going to go help Ruby with the drinks." Snow placed Neal in David's lap and sped over to the kitchen, hoping to have some one on one time with her forgotten best friend. "You must be exhausted with a new baby. Neal used to wake up every hour or so the first week he was home." Snow laughed, grabbing the mugs from the cabinet and placing them next to the stove.

"Yea, it can be exhausting, I'm usually the one to wake up at night because Belle has to open the library pretty early so I like her to get her sleep." Ruby explained. "I'll tell you, that kid's got a good set of lungs on him, if he weren't so cute he's mouth would probably be duct taped by now." Ruby chuckled, Snow nodded giggling along with her.

"Oh you got that right. I like to believe that the reason that babies are so cute, is so the mothers don't kill them out of annoyance." Snow laughed. The two grabbed the mugs and walked back over to the group.

"Orders up, some hot cocoa with cinnamon on top." Ruby announced, winking at Henry. "See, I remembered"

"So sorry about the wait, I had a little monster to clean up." Belle cooed, entering the room with a tiny baby in her arms. He wore black one-piece pajamas with aliens and ufos all over it, his light brown hair was brushed neatly and his blue eyes blinked open, peering up at his mother. "I would like you all to meet Gideon Peter Lucas-French" Belle beamed. The group shared a sad look when they heard the baby's middle name.

"Why did you pick Gideon Peter?" Emma asked curiously.

"Well I've always loved the name Gideon ever since I was little. Ruby picked the name Peter though." Belle told the blonde as she smiled over at Ruby.

"Yea, I had a weird dream where Red Riding Hood is a werewolf and kills her lover Peter and I knew immediately that should be his middle name." Snow swallowed hard, keeping her emotions at bay. The others shared a look of shock, wondering how many similar dreams the two women have had about their previous life.

"That must be Neal, he's adorable! I can already tell that him and Gideon are going to be great friends." Belle moved to sit next to Snow and the two started to exchange baby tips, while Emma stood up and pulled Regina to the side.

"Why didn't me or Henry ever have dreams about our past, when we were under the spell?" She asked her friend.

"The potion I gave you, erased your memories and replaced them with new ones." Regina answered.

"Yea, you gave Belle and Ruby the same potion." Emma interrupted.

"No, I just suppressed their memories, I didn't replace them. Once in a while they will have dreams about their old lives." Regina shrugged it off. "It's not harmful though. Only fun dreams they can laugh at in the morning."

"Why didn't you erase their memories, like they asked?" Regina looked over to where Belle and and Snow were talking and Ruby was talking with David.

"In case they ever wanted to come back." Regina answered, a solemn tone wavered in her voice. Emma nodded and the two sat back onto the couch with the others.

After a long night of dinner, laughs and conversation, the group decided to head out before it got too dark had along drive ahead of them back to Storybrooke after all.

"Thanks for having us, it was really great to meet you," Snow smiled, giving a hug to both Belle and Ruby while David held a sleeping Neal in his arms.

"You know you guys should visit again soon, we could show you around the city!" Ruby offered having enjoyed this family. She didn't know why but she felt like she knew them. That they had been friends forever, but the was impossible. They were just nice people.

"Yea that would be great! We could visit for my birthday." Henry beamed excitedly. Emma put a hand on his shoulder and smirked over at the couple as an idea formed in her head.

"Actually, why don't you come up to Storybrooke next time." Four heads turned to look at Emma, their reactions ranging from pure shock to excitement.

"That would be lovely! I always loved small towns, they're always so peaceful and serene." Belle exclaimed excitedly, not hearing the sarcastic chuckle Regina gave. "Oh you have my number right Snow?" Belle asked as they walked out the door.

"Yep, I got it right here in my phone!" Snow smiled brightly, holding up her phone as they walked down the hallway toward the elevator. Ruby and Belle closed and locked their door before heading into their room to go to sleep.

"I can't wait to see Storybrooke." Ruby said, climbing into bed beside Belle.

"Yea, It sounds like a great town from what they have told us" Belle agreed, before turning over and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What stories or moments do you wanna see with the Lucas-French Family? Make sure to comment, or PM me and let me know!
> 
> Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more oneshots!
> 
> ~ Forever&Always,
> 
> Kimmie


End file.
